


You Know How

by ScarletteStar1



Series: Attraction Redaction [3]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: Carrie has a need. Saul knows how to fill it.
Relationships: Saul Berenson/Carrie Matthison
Series: Attraction Redaction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212269
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	You Know How

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgirl/gifts).



> Dedicated to a very supportive fellow shipper who had me at hello. For engirl with my utmost thanks for all of the comments and kudos and for being a very worthy muse. xo.
> 
> I realize this is NOT everyone's cup of tea. If you don't like it, don't read it. xoxoxo.

“What do you need?” He asked when she materialized on his doorstep.

“A drink?” She blinked at him in the way that always disarmed him and he let her in. As soon as he closed the door, she fell against him. “And I need to feel filled.”

“Filled.”

“You know,” she whispered and looped her arms around his neck. “You know how.”

Back then, his wife practically lived overseas. Even still, he never brought Carrie to the master bedroom. The couch in his home office worked just fine.

Saul led her into his office, poured them a scotch and without wasting any time, he said, “Take your clothes off. All of them.” There was no kissing or tenderness. This was business after all. He sat on the couch and watched her strip. She didn’t tease, she simply undressed, and yet he was hard as a rail, ready to fill her need. “Turn around, face the fireplace,” he ordered so she faced away from him as he unbuttoned his shirt, undid his trousers, slid them over his hips. He asked her to walk backwards, put his hands on her waist, and guided her down onto him. She didn’t so much groan in pleasure as sigh in relief as she slid over his cock. When she reached the bottom, she let out a little whimper and wiggled her ass against him. “Sit still,” he grumbled. “That’s it.”

There she sat, on his lap, perfectly still. He was deep inside her, as deep as he’d ever been in anyone. She could behave for him when she wanted to. He didn’t even have to restrain her. He reached for his scotch and had a sip, then brought the glass to her lips and gave her some.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

"You cold?"

"No."

"Good. Let me know if you get chilly." He said this, but he knew he'd keep her warm. His hands wandered her tight tummy and played with her small breasts. When he rolled one of her nipples between his fingers, she started to moan and squirm but he shushed her. To soothe herself, she grabbed his hand and brought his thumb to her mouth. Her tongue swirled over the pad of his thumb and for a moment he had to grit his teeth and force himself not to cum. The sensation of his cock in her tight, slick pussy and his thumb in her hot, silky mouth sent currents of electric desire coursing up and down his spine, swirling in his gut. Taking a deep breath, he held off, then went back to playing with her breasts as she sat on him and sucked his thumb.

He admired the curve of her spine, the pretty slope of her shoulder. Kissing her there, he said, “You’re being an awfully good girl tonight.”

“Mmmh,” she murmured around his thumb. She snaked one of her hands down between her legs and started to play with herself. Chuckling, he pulled her hand away and held it. With a frustrated groan, she took his thumb from her mouth and said, “Please Saul, I need it.”

“Not just yet,” he whispered. “Be a good girl just a little longer, okay?” He liked her sitting still on him like that, and he knew she liked it too, knew it was just what she needed, knew she’d happily sit there for days. In the end, they’d both cum so hard they’d barely be able to stand, let alone walk for an hour after and it would leave their minds completely blank. But he wasn’t ready for it to end. Not just yet. He handed her her scotch and they drank in companionable silence. After a while, he gave her a little thrust, a reward of sorts. She trembled happily in response. “You want to move now?” He purred in her ear.

“Yeah,” she whined.

He flicked out his tongue and licked her earlobe and she juddered on him. “Ask nicely, Carrie.”

“Please can I move? Please can I fuck you now?”

"Say my name."

"Saul. Please Saul. Saul, let me fuck you Saul, please." She turned her head slightly to catch his eye, licked her lips, blinked her eyes, and said, "Please, Saul." God he loved the way his name filled her mouth. She made it sound filthy and sanctified all at once, stretched it out like a pink taffy over her tongue and sucked on it lasciviously. 

“Go on then,” he said. “But not too fast. You know how.” He put his hands on her hips to guide her and set the pace he liked. Slow. Steady. It was the best way. Again, she tried to touch herself, but he pushed her hand away and fingered her himself. He liked to feel it all. Her bud was pert and sensitive beneath his fingers and he made her climax so easily he wondered if he were dreaming.

It was like opening up a door to another world when he was with Carrie. It shocked him how little guilt or shame he felt. It struck him with awe how much pleasure and freedom he took from their secret sessions.

“Fuck, Saul, fuck!” She yelped and sped up on him, but at this point he didn’t mind. He twisted her hair in his fist and pulled her head back so he could bit the long tendon in her neck.

“Cum again,” he begged against her skin and she complied, singing his name as she did. “Good girl. God you’re fucking incredible,” he babbled. It was on the tip of his tongue to say he loved her, but that would have been a lie and this was the one place where they were completely honest. Wasn’t it? Instead, he twisted her around to find her lips and kissed her hard as he felt her pulsing around him, wringing his own orgasm out of him. He pulled her hair, he bit her, he thrust in her like an animal until he felt his balls tightening and the pressure building deep inside him. There was no holding back, and an uncontrollable wave of pleasure washed over him. He held her down on his lap and told her to be still again so he could finish cumming in her and feel every jolt of his spending as it flowed from his tip up into her secret darkness. “Fuck,” he heaved breathlessly as they collapsed on the sofa.

He buttoned his shirt and pulled up his pants while she dressed in the bathroom. When she came out, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and said, “Thanks.” He walked her to the door. At the door, he blocked her egress momentarily.

“You sure you don’t want to stay?”

“Saul.”

“Okay. Fine,” he sighed. He stroked a lock of her silky, blonde hair off her face and asked, “So, is this how it’s always going to be?”

“And how’s that?”

“You know how,” he said.

“Well,” she started slowly and licked her lips. “How else would it be, Saul?”

“Yeah, right,” he said and opened the door to let her out. “Good night, Carrie.” As he watched her walk down the path, his mouth opened slightly like there was something he wanted to call after her, but he said nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> And if you did like it and did read it, THANK YOU!!! Also, please feel free to leave me a comment. I absolutely adore hearing from other readers and writers and try to respond to everyone, even if you just feel like saying hi or need someone to talk to. xoxoxo.


End file.
